


On the Bulletin

by ReapersAngel



Category: NCIS
Genre: Could be read as Anthony DiNozzo/Jethro Gibbs, Disclaimer: Credits to NCIS, Drabble, Episode: s06e02 Agent Afloat, Gen, Tony's bulletin board
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:55:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25272019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReapersAngel/pseuds/ReapersAngel
Summary: Inspired by the bit in 'Agent Afloat' where Ziva sees the pictures on Tony's bulletin board and complains (and we can also see one of Abby). While having pictures of your teammates are okay, and even your forensic scientist/little sister, medical expert, and the ME's assistant/autopsy gremlin is acceptable, maybe having your boss's so visible isn't.So, Tony gets a little creative, of which holds up under Gibbs' death stare for like 0.000000000001 seconds.
Relationships: Anthony DiNozzo & Jethro Gibbs
Comments: 2
Kudos: 48





	On the Bulletin

**Author's Note:**

> I literally had no ideas for the title. Seriously. Titles are HARD, this is why I don't use part/chapter titles on Wattpad.

As soon as Gibbs was alone in Tony’s room/office on the  _ Seahawk _ , he turned to the bulletin board by the door. 

Tony had tacked up a bunch of pictures. A few were of Ziva, from their time in LA - which was still a little raw - and a few of Abby. There were even a couple of McGee, obviously candid or with fingers shoved in front of the lens. He spotted some of Ducky and Palmer, working mid-corpse and obviously in the middle of one of Ducky’s stories.

There was a vague sense of disappointment in Gibbs as he realized there were none visibly of him. He noticed that there was one he hadn’t seen, just a corner of glossy photo paper peeking out from under a few official papers. He yanked it out, since there wasn’t a tack keeping it in place.

The corner of his mouth curved upward and that air of disappointment dissolved. The picture was of him, and he obviously wasn’t paying attention. It was his right side, profile view, which means it was taken from the red partition or the desk behind it. He was going to headslap DiNozzo for that.

He had his reading glasses on, his hair in his face. It was in his eyes, and one hand was swiping it away. The other was propping his chin up, his face obviously tilted to read a report. There was a pen in his mouth.

He stared at himself for a moment, then carefully hid it behind the papers again. 

Tony and Ziva burst back in and Gibbs schooled his face back into the acase-appropriate seriousness and expectancy. They chattered about new information and Gibbs stared at them.

“We’ll get on it, Boss,” Tony said as they exited the room again.

This time, Gibbs supposed as he walked out with them, Tony could do without the headslap. But only this once.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are appreciated!


End file.
